


All Palermo Wants For Christmas.

by formulares



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Berlermo Secret Santa, Christmas get together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Martín is desperate, Mistletoe, mistletoe everywhere, more mistletoe, the team wants to stop them pining for each other, these tags suck i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formulares/pseuds/formulares
Summary: Martín thinks he deserves some credit for being as patient as he is so far, he’s watched Andrés kiss everyone in the monastery, even some of the monks had received a kiss on the cheek from the artist. But it’s Christmas eve and his patience is wearing thin. How bloody hard could it be to catch that man under the mistletoe?
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	All Palermo Wants For Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klembek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klembek/gifts).



> Or the one where the team hangs up Mistletoe all around the monastery to get Berlin and Palermo to stop pining for each other and just kiss.  
> Part of the Berlermo secret Santa, Merry Christmas and I really hope you like what I wrote and how I used your prompt! I got: gang shipping Berlermo during Christmas

The whole monastery, much to Sergio’s annoyance, was covered in mistletoe. If you asked Denver it was his idea but the team came up with it honestly just for one sole reason; to get Berlin and Palermo to finally stop pining for each other. No one knew why out of everyone those two kept holding themselves to the ‘no personal relationship’ rule even as Sergio himself broke it. They clearly are head over heels for each other and the team was honestly done with their obliviousness to each other’s feelings.

So far the idea has only brought a bit of annoyance from the whole team, they thought it would be easy to get them both under the mistletoe seeing as they never really leave each other’s side. But up to this point Berlin has shared a kiss with almost everyone but Palermo. And it seemed to annoy the engineer as well, throwing jealous glances when Andrés wasn’t looking. The list of people Andrés caught under the mistletoe was growing by the day.

‘’They’re always together, I really thought they would kiss sooner,’’ Denver mentions to Helsinki who’s just been kissed on the cheek by Andrés as he walked out with his cup of coffee. That’s the second time Andrés has caught Helsinki under the mistletoe.

Helsinki shrugs as he sits down opposite Denver at the table, ‘’maybe we should hang up more mistletoe.’’ Denver frowns his brow as he’s thinking this one over before pointing at Helsinki as if he came up with the idea himself.

‘’Yes. We should hang up more mistletoe.’’ Denver jumps up from his chair and practically runs off. Leaving a laughing Helsinki behind.

\-------

It didn’t help, Andrés so far has kissed Helsinki another time, shared a rather enthusiastic kiss with Nairobi and Bogotá, and even kissed Tokyo on the cheek another two times. The more people he kissed, the more annoyed Martín started to look.

Andrés seemed oblivious to what was happening around him, either on purpose or he really didn't see the looks Martín was throwing him. 

The next morning has Martín seated at the breakfast table mumbling to himself with a map of the monastery folded out in front of him. The engineer seemed to be working on a detailed map of all the doorways which had the mistletoe bunches hanging from them. Some of the team almost felt sorry for him and Stockholm had to stop Denver from hanging up more mistletoe. Martín seems fully focused on the map; he hadn’t even noticed Andrés walking in, he didn’t notice the other standing behind him and looking over his shoulder.

“Is that a map of the monastery?” his voice sounds curious as he leans over a bit, his face ending up directly beside Martín’s and startling him.

Martín in an act of panic crumples up the map and keeps the piece of now ruined paper between his hands. “Oh no, some other building.” He feels his cheeks burning, no doubt a bright blush appearing on his face as he’s trying not to look at Andrés. Martín tries to smile it off, getting up from his seat and looking around the room for something he can do. “I uh… stuff to do.” Martín points towards the door and rushes out, almost tripping as well. Andrés watches him leave, shrugs his shoulders and walks over to the coffee machine. Not the first time he’s seen the engineer stumble like that.

\----------

Martín thinks he deserves some credit for being as patient as he is so far, he’s watched Andrés kiss everyone in the monastery, even some of the monks had received a kiss on the cheek from the artist. But it’s Christmas eve and his patience is wearing thin. How bloody hard could it be to catch that man under the mistletoe? So he decides to confront the man because up to this point it feels like Andrés is avoiding him on purpose. He finds the artist seated in the main room, by the fire and quickly walks over to him, not caring if he causes a scene.

“Are you avoiding me?” He decides to just straight up ask him, he tries to keep his voice in check to not sound as upset as he really is. Andrés looks up at him, slowly closing his book and putting it on the little side table by his chair.

“Why would I be avoiding you Martín?” Andrés sits up a little straighter, he seems amused and a smirk appears on his face. Martín doesn’t know what to say next, maybe he should have thought this through better.

“The fact that you have kissed people in this room multiple times and every time we get remotely close to mistletoe together you bolt and avoid me like I’m the plague.” His voice slightly raised, “You even kissed Tokyo a number of times and some of the other men, why do you keep avoiding me.” He sees Tokyo throw him a dirty look and she’s about to open her mouth but Nairobi stops her. Andrés still doesn’t say a word, looking at him with that stupid smirk of his.

“Por Dois, say something.” he tries not to sound as desperate as he’s feeling. Andrés stands up, still not saying anything but he’s looking up. Martín, confused and still upset, follows his gaze and blushes as soon as he realizes. They’re standing under a bunch of mistletoe he hadn’t seen walking into the room. ‘’Oh..’’ He whispers and bites his lower lip, still uncertain about the situation.

“I haven’t been avoiding you Martín, I just thought our kiss should be a little more special than just a quick one shared in a hallway.” Andrés places a hand on Martín’s cheek, the engineer is speechless. “So, are you gonna kiss me or what? I thought you would be a little more enthusiastic.” Martín didn’t have to be told twice and leans in to press his lips against Andrés’ in a soft but eager kiss.

“See, much better than a hallway,” Andrés mumbles against his lips and wraps his arms loosely around his waist, pulling the engineer closer.

“Shut up, does everything always have to be poetic with you?” Martín groans, earning him a chuckle from the other.

“Oh Martín, of course, it has to be.” He smirks before pressing another kiss on the other’s lips. MartÍn wraps his arms around Andrés’ neck to pull him closer, letting himself enjoy the well-deserved kiss.

_ Not much later. _

‘’We have to break them up.’’ Denver groans as he looks over to the couple together on the couch, a blanket wrapped around them and they are softly talking to each other. ‘’This was a bad idea.’’ groaning again as the couple shared a kiss.

‘’Shut up, we’re happy for them.’’ Stockholm pokes his side and has a smile on her face, looking over to Andrés and Martín she really is happy for them.

‘’I gotta say, I didn’t expect them to be this affectionate in front of, well everyone.’’ Tokyo mentions and even she, although she would never admit it out loud, is happy for them.

‘’Who thought Berlin would be so cuddly huh,’’ Helsinki mentions with a laugh as Martín whispers something in Andrés’ ear that seems to amuse him and, not just laughs, but lets out a giggle. Denver lets out another groan earning him a second poke in the side from his partner.

‘’I do not want to be part of this conversation.’’ Sergio groans and gets up from his seat, he glances at the couple another time. Sergio would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy for his brother but always the tactical man he worried about the danger of the heist. His eyes slide around the room and he realises as he looks at Raquel it wouldn’t be fair of him to think that either. Yes, he’s happy for them.

"I think they're talking about us" Martín mumbles, frowning his brow as he looks over to the rest of the team, earning him a kiss from his partner on his forehead then on his temple.

"Hmm let them, I'm too comfortable to care." Andrés hums against his temple which earns him a fond look from Martín who tries to cuddle possibly closer. “It was their idea anyway.” Andrés runs a hand through the engineer’s hair.

“It was their.. what?” Martín pulls back, frowning at his partner. “And you knew about it all along?” 

“Martín, don’t be stupid, of course I didn’t know about it. But why do you think the whole monastery was covered in mistletoe, they had to be behind it.” Andrés reaches out to place a hand on his cheek, “and why would you be upset about it, you got me in the end.” His tone is smug and Martiń has to laugh, he leans in for a kiss and settles down against his partner again. In the end, Palermo really got all he wanted for Christmas.


End file.
